Five Nights at Golden Freddy's
by Cumatilis16
Summary: Something wrong is happening. Foxy wakes up to hear Chica screaming. Later, he finds her nearly dead. And it turns out it was Freddy. Freddy tries to wreck havoc all over the city. But is it really Freddy? And where's Golden Freddy been this whole time? (Foxy/Chica) Yes I know the title sucks. Whatever.
1. Introduction

"Arrrrrg!" Foxy exclaimed. The children cheered. "We love you, Foxy!" They laughed. Foxy couldn't help but look over at the stage next to Pirate Cove. Freddy was singing. "Come on, kids! Sing with me!" He laughed. Foxy rolled his eyes. He knew Freddy hated talking like that. While he sang "London Bridge", the kids screamed it. Kids can NOT sing. Foxy thought. Then his eyes turned to Chica. She was singing too. He blocked out the kids, Freddy, and everything except Chica's voice.

_London bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down_

_Falling down_

_London bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

Foxy listened carefully to her say, _my fair lady_. "Who's your fair lady, Foxy?" Foxy was broken out of his trance and realized he'd broken character and had children watching him. And that he said _my fair lady_ out loud. "Aarrgg! Me laddies! Ye wanna hear the story of how I found me pirate booty?" He asked in his pirate voice.

The kids cheered. They knew this story. They sat and listened at Foxy dramatically told a story of a treasure hunt. But when Foxy looked back at the stage, Freddy had froze. Some sort of golden mist came from his mouth. Then he slowly...began to sing again. But he sounded different. Foxy got suspicious. Freddy? He thought.


	2. Evil Freddy

**Foxy's POV**

I always seemed to stare at her while she preformed. She would sing alongside Freddy. She looked so...beautiful. I'd walk up to her and begin to say what I felt of her. But then...I'd stop. And walk away in shame. My character is a strong pirate who'd say anything to the one he loves without hesitation. Me in general, I'm a wimp. I bet even Chica would think so too. No. I know she would.

"AAAAHHHH!" What was that? It sounded like Chica! I opened the curtains to hear her scream again...then Freddy. Laughing. I quickly ran to the stage. Bonnie wasn't there, and neither was Freddy. But Chica was on the floor. Oil dripped from her as she moaned weakly. "CHICA!" I screamed. I ran to her side. "F...Foxy...?" She whispered. "Hang on, Chica. You'll be ok." I said, trying to comfort her. I picked her up and carried her. When I entered backstage, Bonnie was there. "Bonnie! Chica's hurt!" I yelled. I cleared the table and gently laid Chica down. "Oh no! What happened?" Bonnie asked. I remembered when I heard Freddy's laugh. "Imma find Freddy. Keep her safe!" I ran out. I looked at the stage, the bathroom, he wasn't anywhere! _Freddy, you bastard, where are you?! _I thought.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Keep her safe!" Foxy yelled as he rushed out the door. "Foxy! Wait!" I called. I felt Chica's hand on my arm. "Foxy?" She asked weakly. I shushed her. "Shh. No. It's Bonnie. Foxy went out to find Freddy." I said. She gasped sharply. "No! No..." Her eyes then fluttered shut. "Nonono! Chica! Stay awake! For Foxy!" I shook her. Her eyes were barely open.

**Foxy's POV**

I ran to where Mike Schmidt stayed. He closed the door on my face. I slammed the door. "No! Mike please! I don't wanna hurt you! Open the door! Please!" I begged. Mike saw me looking through the window with a fearful look on his face. I gave up. "Never mind. I'll save Chica myself." I said grimly. I was just halfway down the hallway when I heard the door open. I turned. Mike was standing there, shivering. "Y-you won't t-try to k-kill me?" He stuttered. I shook my head.

Then I ran to the room. Mike yelled, but I wasn't aiming for him. I snatched his tablet and checked the cameras. I didn't see Freddy anywhere, but I did see, backstage, Bonnie shaking Chica. I turned on the audio. "Nonono! Chica! Stay awake! For Foxy!" Bonnie yelled. I froze. _She's dying..._ I thought. Then I heard the dreaded song. I checked all the cameras, but Freddy was nowhere. "Are you looking for Freddy?" Mike asked. I nodded. "He's probably in the kitchen. Whenever he plays his song, it's when the power runs out, or he's in the kitchen." Mike said. I stood up and left. I ran down the hallways to the kitchen. The door was locked.

"Freddy! Open this door!" I screamed. I could hear his mocking laughter from inside. I stabbed my hook through the door and cut through. I shoved the door open and stepped in. Freddy didn't look right at all. He seemed...possessed. But I was still very angry. "You're going to pay for what you've done to Chica!" I shouted and threw myself onto Freddy. He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall. He crushed my neck, I couldn't breathe. He also dug his claws into my chest. I raised my hook and made a large gash on his back, causing him to scream. He threw me as hard as he could and I slammed into the wall. Oil dripped from me as my jaw hung open. Freddy laughed. But not his ordinary laugh, it seemed more like a child's laugh. My world began to fade into blackness. I heard raspy breathing. Probably me. Everything was a blur, but I could get a picture of Freddy leaving me. "No...Freddy...stop..." I whispered before darkness stole my vision.

_I sat in Pirate Cove, crying to myself. I was covered in blood. Why did I do that? I almost killed that little girl! "And now she hates me." I said. "Her face when I bit that child, it haunts me. Chica will never see me as anything but...but a monster." I curled up in a ball. Then I heard a soft breath, and I looked behind me. She was there. Chica. As beautiful as ever. "I don't think you're a monster, Foxy." She said, kindly. I sighed. "You're just saying that. You fear me. As well as everyone else." I said hopelessly. Chica sat beside me. "You were stressed. That girl was insulting you while you tried to perform. And when you get angry or stressed, you get violent." She said. She put her arm around me. "But I think you're a great pirate, Foxy." She told me. "Never for get that..."_

_Her words echoed in my mind. The echo became some sort of chant. The chant became clearer. Foxy, Foxy, Foxy, over and over. It switched from Chica's voice to someone else's. Who is that? It sounds like..."Foxy! Foxy! Can you hear me?" Bonnie? _

My eyes opened slowly. Bonnie was standing over me. He looked really worried. "B-Bonnie? What happened?" I asked. My voice was raspy. "After you left, I got worried because you were gone for so long. I went to find you and when I did, you were outside the kitchen, unconscious. You weren't breathing right either. You were also muttering a bit to yourself..." He explained. My eyes suddenly widened as I recalled the memory I just had. "Where's Chica?" I asked quickly, followed by loud coughing. "It's ok, Foxy. Take it easy. She's right here." Bonnie told me."

"What about Freddy?" I asked. Bonnie made a face. "Uuuuhhhhhmmm... You're not gonna like it." He said. I sat up. "Where's Freddy?" I asked again. Bonnie gulped. "He left. He left the pizzeria. I tried to stop him but-" "HE LEFT?!" I interrupted.


	3. Looking for Freddy

**Foxy's POV**

Of all the idiotic things, this is the worst! Freddy wouldn't just leave! He wouldn't break the rules! He wouldn't! I looked down at Chica. She looked worse. "Foxy..." She breathed. I lifted her. "It's ok, Chica. I'm here." I comforted her. Mike came running in. "Guys! Come to the security room! You need to see this!" He said. I carefully carried Chica as Bonnie ran in. "What is it, Mike?" He asked. Mike held a mini TV. It was the news.

"It appears," said the announcer said. "That a malfunctioning robot is attacking the city. This mysterious robot turns out to be the animatronic, Freddy Fazbear, from this family pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

"He's destroying the city?!" Bonnie asked. Mike nodded. Chica laid her head on my tattered up chest. I stroked her feathery hair. "What's gotten into him?! He's acting like a psychopath!" Bonnie said. _Gotten into him... _I thought._ Into him..._ I recalled the time I was fighting Freddy. Before I blacked out, he laughed. But that wasn't his laugh. It was a child's. And when I scratched his back, I was able to see a flash of yellow. No... Golden. "Foxy?" Bonnie asked. I looked at him. "Bonnie, I may be wrong, but I think there actually is something that's gotten into Freddy." I said. Bonnie tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I think he's possessed." I stated. Mike made a face. "How can a robot be possessed?" He asked. I shrugged. "Hell if I know, but it's just a guess." I said.

Chica's head slipped off my chest and hung down. "Chica?" I asked. No response. "Chica?!" I set her down and shook her a bit. She seemed lifeless. "Chica!" I shook her more. Bonnie started panicking and kept calling her name. "Wait! Bonnie shut up! Foxy stop!" Mike yelled. I let go of Chica, Bonnie fell silent. In the room, there was a sound of light, raspy breathing. I sighed with relief. "She's still alive." I said. "Barley." Mike stated. "But you know, before I decided to work here, I was a mechanic." I flicked up my eyepatch. "Don't they fix machines?" I asked. Mike nodded. I lifted Chica. "C'mon, Chica." I said. "Please stay awake. Mike can help you." Her eyelids slowly lifted and she smiled at me weakly. I smiled too, but I was still very worried.

"The only way for me to help her is if we take her to where I used to work." Mike said. Bonnie gasped. "You mean, we have to leave too? Are you insane?!" He asked. "It's worth a shot." I told him. "We need to save Chica and Freddy." Bonnie gulped. None of us have seen what it's like outside the pizzeria. We'd be really overwhelmed. But if it meant saving Chica, I didn't hesitate.

We reached the entrance. Mike walked out, then looked behind him. "C'mon, guys!" He yelled. "We have to go!" I looked at the outside world, uncertain of what would happen, but I needed to do this. With slight hesitation, I stepped out the door.

**Bonnie's POV**

I heard slams and cracks and yowling. I tried to keep Chica awake when I saw Freddy walking to the...entrance? "F-Freddy? Where you going?" I asked. He turned to me. His eyes were a golden color, and there was a giant scratch on his back. He was about to leave before I ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Freddy, what are you- AAGGHH!" Freddy slammed me against the wall. He didn't say anything, but he just stared at me with evil eyes. Then he dropped me on the floor. Then he left. He just left. "Foxy!" I stood up and remembered Foxy went to fight him. "Foxy! Foxy!" I called his name hoping he'd answer. "Foxy!" When I reached the kitchen, the door was demolished and Foxy was laying there unconscious. "Foxy!" I rolled him over. His neck was crushed and there were scratches in his chest. I lifted him up and took him backstage.

I set him on the floor. "Bonnie...?" Chica breathed. "It's ok, Chica." I said. Foxy was muttering. "Chica...monster...fear me..." He was also barley breathing. I got worried. "Foxy? Can you hear me?" Eventually he woke up. "B-Bonnie? What happened?" He asked. I didn't know if I should tell him or not, but I did. "After you left, I got worried because you were gone for so long. I went to find you and when I did, you were outside the kitchen, unconscious. You weren't breathing right either. You were also muttering a bit to yourself..." I gulped. He looked worried. "Where's Chica?" He asked. Then he coughed furiously. I patted his shoulder. "It's ok, Foxy. Take it easy. She's right here." I pointed to Chica, still lying on the table. "What about Freddy?" He asked. I froze. If I told him...

_Later..._

He left. Foxy, carrying Chica, left. Mike beckoned me. "Bonnie! C'mon!" He said. I hesitated. I couldn't. Freddy had always told me not to even go near the door. "Bonnie!" Foxy called. I breathed heavily. "I...I..." I stuttered. I slowly, stepped outside. The air seemed clearer. The smell of rotting pizza and children...gone. The area was huge. No walls or roofs. "Hurry, Bonnie! Let's go!" Foxy called. I followed with ease.

**Foxy's POV**

We followed Mike through the city and eventually came across a destroyed building. "Looks like Freddy's been here." Bonnie gulped. I sighed and entered the building. "Ok Mike. How do we save her?" I asked. Mike was searching through the stuff. "Where are they? Where are they? Here!" He pulled out a little box. "What's that?" I asked. "My tools." He replied. He pointed at Chica and then at a table. I set her down. "Ok, you two go find Freddy. I'll fix Chica." Mike said. I nodded. Bonnie and I headed to find Freddy. "Foxy!" Chica called. I turned around. "I'll be back, Chica. I promise." I said. With that, Bonnie and I went to find Freddy.

I heard screaming in the distance. "Over here!" I called. Sure enough, Freddy had just killed another human. He dropped the bloody corpse. "Well, well. Look who stepped into the light." He laughed. That really made me mad. I forgot that we were trying to knock some sense into him. All I wanted to do was beat the living shit out of him. "I'm gonna kill you, Freddy!" I shouted. "Foxy! What are you doing?!" Bonnie called. I ignored him as I lunged for Freddy. Freddy raised his fist as he slugged me, throwing me onto Bonnie. "You think you can stop me?! I'll rid the world of every last human! And anyone else who defies me!" Freddy cackled. Bonnie pushed me off. "Freddy! I know you're in there!" He called. Freddy rolled his golden eyes. "Freddy is dead." He said. Bonnie gasped. _Gullible bunny._ I thought. "Freddy's not dead!" I yelled. "But you'll be soon!" And I scratched with my hook again before he grabbed me and ripped off my arm.


	4. Loss of a Friend

**Foxy's POV**

I gasped in pain as my arm fell to the ground. Freddy slammed me against the ground. Freddy crushed my disabled arm, leaving me with only a hook. "Oh no! Foxy!" Bonnie gasped. "I'm fine." I said. "It's just one arm." Freddy grinned. "And it'll be your head next." He said. But, like a coward, Freddy ran off. "Get back here, coward!" I chased him.

**Mike's POV**

"Almost done, Chica. How do you feel?" I asked. Chica sat up. "Much better, but I still feel weak..." She told me. I nodded. "I'll give you an oil change." I said. I got some oil and fixed up Chica. She stood up with ease. "Thank you, Mike. You're a good man." She said smiling. I smiled too. "You stay here. I'll go get Bonnie and Foxy." I said. Chica nodded and I left. Bonnie was there, but I didn't see Foxy. "Mike! Where's Chica?" Bonnie asked. I pointed to the building. "She's ok. Where's Foxy?" I asked. "He chased Freddy down that way." Bonnie pointed.

I nodded. "Ok. We- GAAH!" A stabbing pain hits my abdomen. I look down to see a large, brown, bloody fist had gone right through me. My world fades, as well as I. Light, dark, Bonnie screaming my name, it's all flashing around like fireworks. The last thing I feel is my head hitting the concrete, and I'm...I'm...gone...

**Bonnie's POV**

"MIKE! NOOOO!" I screamed. Freddy had snuck back around and thrusted his fist into Mike. As he pulled it out, Mike stood there for two seconds before he fell to the ground motionless. Freddy fled before I could make a sound. I ran to Mike's side and rolled him over. "Mike! Mike please say something! This isn't funny! Mike!" I called. His eyes were open, but they seemed dead. I knew. Years ago, when the night watchman, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was there. I shoved him into a suit before he could even scream. When I removed the head, I saw his bloody face and dead eyes. It took me forever to get over the guilt.

"No... Mike...no you can't be dead... We just became friends...now you're g-gone..." I lifted him and embraced him. I never knew how fond of him I was. He was such a nice guy. He never did anything wrong. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave him there, but I've heard humans say things called "funerals" when they spoke of their lost ones. Maybe it was a celebration for ones death. It's weird, but I'd do it for Mike. I remembered when my toy self from years ago wasn't working anymore, so the employees took him out to the dumpster and said, "Farewell, Bonnie. You'll forever be in our hearts." It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

I lifted Mike and took him to the nearest dumpster. I set him in there and said through tears, "Farewell, Mike Schmidt. You'll forever be in our hearts. Especially mine..." I cried. Oil dripped from my eyes. I just sat there and cried. And I couldn't stop. "Mike! Oh, Mike!" I was beginning to get angry. "Damn you, Freddy! Damn you!" I slammed my fist against the ground. Then I heard a feminine voice call my name. "Bonnie?" I raised my head. "Ch-Chica?" Called back. I left the alleyway and saw her standing there. "Bonnie!" She smiled and hugged me. I didn't hug her back. "Bonnie? You're crying..." She said. "M-Mike...Mike is...Mike is dead." I stuttered. Chica gasped sharply. "No!" She hugged me tightly and began crying too. We were both crying for our beloved night watchman.

**Foxy's POV**

I caught Freddy climbing a building. "Where do you think you're going?!" I shouted. Freddy just laughed. "Oh, Foxy! Don't you need to join your friends and grieve over Mike Schmidt's death?" He asked. _What? Mike?_ I thought. Instantly, I dashed over to find Bonnie and Mike. I saw Bonnie hugging Chica around the corner. Did I get jealous? Yes. "Bonnie! Chica!" I called. Chica turned around. "Foxy!" She ran up to me and jumped into my embrace. There goes the jealousy. She looked at my right side. "Your arm..." She looked at me with a worried look on her face. I smiled. "I'm ok, Chica. Where's Mike?" I asked. Instantly, Bonnie started sobbing. "Woah! Woah! Bonnie! What is it?" I asked. He was crying to much to say a full sentence. All I heard was, "M-Mike...came...Freddy kill...funeral...dead!" He cried more. I got it through my head. _Mike's dead?_ I thought.

"I'm gonna kill that bear." Bonnie finally spoke. I flicked up my eyepatch. "What?" Bonnie glared at me. "I'll kill him!" He shouted. I put my hook on his shoulder. "Bonnie! We're supposed to be saving Freddy! Not killing him! Would Mike want you to kill him?" I asked. Bonnie looked down. "...no..." He muttered. I lifted his head. "I'm sure he's much happier now." I said. Chica gasped. "Freddy!" She yelled. I shot my head around and saw Freddy standing there. "End of the line, kids." He cackled. I readied my hook. Bonnie and Chica held up fists, ready to fight.

**I know it's a short chapter but I did what I could. Poor Mike! Also, for DarkX, I fixed the POV thing for Mike.**


	5. Going Back Home

**Foxy's POV**

I didn't know what damage I could do to him with one measly hook, but I'd find something. But at this state, Freddy was ten times stronger than all of us combined. The worse thing was that we didn't know if he was possessed or just insane. Freddy slammed his hands deep into the concrete, then broke a large lump of the ground and threw it. "Watch out!" I yanked Bonnie and Chica out of the way. "Give it up, Freddy! You're outnumbered!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy just laughed like he'd just heard the funniest joke in the universe.

"Outnumbered? I don't think so!" He roared. I was crazy pissed. I charged him and dug my hook into his chest. He picked me up and threw me against the ground. "Foxy!" Chica called. I tried to sit up before Freddy's foot trapped me. "I'm gonna kill you, Fox." He growled, pressing his foot harder against my chest. "Nice...and...slow..." He yelled when I bit his leg, but then began to crush my chest. I couldn't breathe.

Finally Freddy let me go. I gasped and coughed. Then I saw Bonnie on top of Freddy yanking at his ears. "Foxy! Go!" He yelled. I stood up and saw Chica charging. "Chica! No!" I stood in her way. "Foxy!" She grunted. "Move!" I shook my head. "Chica, I can't risk losing you!" I said. Chica pushed me away. "But I can!" She yelled as she went for Freddy. Both of them were attacking him, but it seemed pointless. He couldn't crack. I remembered Mike. All he did for us despite what we'd done to him. I regret trying to kill him.

I got angry. _I'll avenge you Mike._ I thought._ Even if it's the last thing I do_! With that, I jumped onto Freddy and yanked his head. I pulled as hard as I could until I heard wires snap. "Foxy! What're you-" Chica began before I yanked Freddy's head clean off. The body fell to the ground motionless, but something misty emerged from the head. It was golden. It looked an awful like Freddy. There were faint whispering noises that sounded like, "it's me, it's me" and the strange figure faded into nothingness.

"Freddy!" Chica grabbed his head and tried to put it back on the body, but it was no use. "We'll get him a new head!" Bonnie said. "From the back room! C'mon!" Bonnie headed to the pizzeria. I lifted Freddy's body and carried it as Chica followed. We ran to the back room where all the heads were quickly and set Freddy's body down. Bonnie grabbed a Freddy head and handed it to me. I carefully set it on the body and tried connecting wires. Freddy just laid there, motionless. My ears lowered. I knew it was too late. "Look!" Chica said. I looked and saw Freddy's normal, blue eyes started flashing back to life. He laid there for a minute before he spoke. "G-guys?" He asked. "What happened?"

Chica squealed with delight as she hugged Freddy. Bonnie did too. "Freddy! You're back!" He laughed. Poor Freddy was completely clueless. But then he saw the state I was in and gasped. "Foxy! What happened to you?" He exclaimed. He stood up and looked at me carefully. I chuckled. "Boy, do we have a story for you." We all laughed. "No seriously." Freddy said. "You're gonna terrify children in that state. And where's your arm?" Chica perked up. "Oh! By the way! I got something for Foxy!" She held up a robot arm. I flicked up my eyepatch. "How did you-" Chica giggled. "I found it in the building Mike fixed me up in. It was gonna be a souvenir, but I guess I can put it to good use." She walked up to me and connected the arm. She tilted her head. "Well?" I moved my new arm around a bit. "It feels great!" I said. Bonnie and Freddy stayed at the stage as Bonnie told Freddy all that happened. I had behind the curtains of Pirate Cove, checking out my new arm.

**Chica's POV**

I watched Foxy move around his new arm as he entered Pirate Cove. I followed him. When I got there, the curtains were closed. "Foxy? You in there?" I asked. The curtains opened. "Hey Chica." He said smiling. I smiled too. "Freddy's gonna flip when he hears that we left." I said. Foxy chuckled. Two seconds later, we heard Freddy shout, "WHAT?!" I laughed. "Called it!" Foxy laughed too. "He's always trying to keep things in order." He said. I played with my feathers. "So...can I help you?" Foxy asked. I shook my head. "No, I...just wanted to say hi." I said. He nodded. "Ok, well hi!" He said. I waved awkwardly.

"You're tired." I stated. Foxy scratched the back of his neck. "It's not that bad. I can last the next day." He said, even though I could see he was holding back a yawn. I gave him a look. His ears lowered. "Ok, maybe a little." He confessed. I chuckled. "You should rest. You must be exhausted from fighting all night...and losing and arm...and carrying me around...and-" "Ok! Ok! I get the point!" Foxy interrupted. I shrugged. "Seriously though. Take the day off. You need it." I said.

Foxy groaned a bit and closed the curtains. A while later, I went to check on him again. I opened the curtains to Pirate Cove slightly. He was wide awake. "Foxy." I said. He looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked. I gave him another look. "I laid down for a bit." He complained. I stepped behind the curtains. "I mean really rest. You look like you're about to pass out!" I told him. He sat and leaned against the wall. "Look, I'll stay with you." I insisted. He looked at me. "Well...ok, I guess." He said. I sat beside him to keep him company. After sitting with him for a bit, I realized Foxy had already fallen asleep a while ago. I smiled as I quietly left Pirate Cove.

It was 5am. The pizzeria was about to open soon. Bonnie smirked when I got to the stage. "So what were you two doing back there?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Foxy just needed some company. He's resting now." I said as I climbed onto the stage. Freddy suddenly hugged me tightly. "Chica! I'm so sorry I nearly killed you earlier!" He said. I frowned. Oh brother. He let me go and grabbed his microphone. "I'm glad all this is over." He chuckled. 6am. Kids started flowing into the building. I smiled and grabbed my guitar.

**Bonnie's POV**

Chica had followed Foxy into Pirate Cove. I brought Freddy to the stage and was ready to tell him everything. "Well, it all started when Foxy brought Chica to me." I explained. "She was injured real bad. Foxy went to find you while I looked after Chica. After he'd been gone for a long time, I saw you leaving the pizzeria." Freddy jumped. "WHAT?!" He shouted. I nodded. "Then me, Foxy, Chica, and Mike went out looking for you." Freddy's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" He gasped. I nodded again. "Mike helped Chica while Foxy and I looked for you. When we found you, Foxy attacked you and you ripped off his arm." Freddy lowered his head. "I did that?" He said softly. I put an arm on his shoulder. "Well, you also killed Mike..." I said.

Oh no... Tears were coming again. "Bonnie? Are you crying?" Freddy asked. I looked at him. "I just...we became friends...and he died so fast, I..." Freddy comforted me. "It's ok, Bonnie." He said. Then he paused. "Maybe, when the company hires a new night watchman, we won't try to kill him. How's that sound? For the whole week?" He suggested. I sniffled. "Really?" I asked. Freddy nodded. I smiled. "Ok." I said. He held out his arms. I hugged him. Then I stood up and held my guitar.

Chica came back smiling. "So what were you two doing back there?" I smirked. She glared at me. "Nothing." She said. "Foxy just needed some company. He's resting now." I still was suspicious. Freddy hugged Chica and apologized for trying to kill her. I chuckled.

**Foxy's POV**

I woke up alone. Chica probably left. I looked outside my curtains and at the clock. 12am. I was asleep all night. I went to the stage to see the others. Chica hopped off the stage and hugged me. "How was your rest?" She asked. "It was ok. I feel better now." I told her. She smiled. I asked how their day went. They said that the kids missed me and that they had a really fun time. They also said that a new night guard had been hired and that we'd leave him alone for the week. I liked that. After Mike's death, I didn't want to hurt anyone for a while. All we did was hang out and talk. We even waved friendly at the camera to show we meant no harm. When I looked at the exit, I thought I saw a glimpse of a golden shadow. And in a split second, it was gone. _Golden Freddy..._


End file.
